Cuando la vela se apague
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: En el buro de Neji, descansaba una vela que llegaba a su fin, a poco de extinguirse. Neji la había prendido antes de que su prima apareciera y cambiará todo. Había sido la única testigo del nacimiento de un amor, la entrega de una pasión y la decisión de no separarse jamás. Regalo para Mikashimota Z.


**Cuando la vela se apague.**

Neji parecía inalterable.

Observaba detenidamente como una vela se extinguía. Su recamara era alumbrada, por la tenue luz que desprendía la misma.

Sus brazos estaban sobre la mesa, tenía los codos flexionados, para que su rostro se recargará sobre sus antebrazos.

Suspiró, cansado.

Le habían asignado una misión tras otra, sin descanso de por medio. Todas de rango A y S, y aunque no le molestaba realizarlas, su cuerpo a veces le cobraba la factura de sus constantes desvelos, ayunos, y entrenamientos.

Todo su cuerpo parecía revelarse ante su petición de entrenar.

La Hokage le había dado el día entero para descansar, y su maltratado físico le pedía a gritos que se metiera a la bañera, y no saliera en todo el bendito fin de semana.

Neji sonrió, de pronto, esa no parecía ser mala idea.

* * *

Hinata había caminado por toda la aldea, durante horas.

Su último entrenamiento había salido mejor de lo esperado, obteniendo su deseado reconocimiento. y eso la alegraba de gran manera.

Y para festejar tal logro en especial, había decidido cocinar para su primo su platillo favorito. Él había sido el que la había ayudado día y noche sin descanso, para que ella pudiera progresar en sus habilidades, y lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, era cocinarle algo que le demostrará toda su gratitud.

Si encontraba todo lo necesario y el tiempo le daba un buen rato a su favor, le prepararía todo un buffet.

Mientras apretaba en sus manos las verduras jugosas, giró su rostro, mordiéndose el labio. Había olvidado algo muy importante, no sabía si su primo estaba o no en casa.

Dudó en hacer sus compras, pero finalmente decidió seguir con su plan.

Algún día su primo tendría que llegar, o ella llegaría donde se encontraba él.

* * *

Sí Hanabi aún no había ido a molestarlo, entonces no se encontraba en casa.

Su prima menor no era fastidiosa, pero era muy exigente con la atención. Siempre quería que él y Hinata estuvieran con ella, comentando, escuchando y riéndose de lo que ella les contaba. Era adorable y abrumador, pero en cierto punto, era normal en una adolescente como ella. No era nada parecida a Hinata, aunque para ser sinceros, nadie jamás podría ser ni un poco parecida.

Se deslizó un poco más dentro de la tina, y dejó que la figura curvilínea de su apreciada prima peliazul apareciera, y relajará cada uno de sus músculos, y así pasó. Permitió a su mente inventar deliciosas y juguetonas travesuras, donde los protagonistas eran su prima y él.

Sí, había elegido al fin a una mujer para sus fantasías y sus deseos, aquella mujer era Hinata.

La había escogido, incluso antes de saberlo.

Desde siempre, Hinata era la mujer que le robaba el pensamiento. A pesar de que al principio fue de forma errónea y agresiva, le habían hecho notar su equivocación. Su prima le había dado la oportunidad de volver a empezar con ella y eso siempre se lo agradecería.

Al principio había sido muy incómodo y molesto, pero ahora era lo contrario. Se sentían cómodos y a gusto el uno con el otro, mostraban una seguridad y una confianza digna de un viejo matrimonio, que los hacía sentir completos.

Por desgracia, él había roto ese respeto desde un tiempo atrás.

No había sido su culpa, pero no había hecho nada para evitarlo. En sueños y pensamientos, mancillaba en cuerpo y alma a Hinata.

Una limpia y sonora carcajada salió de sus labios, como contadas veces lo hacía, al recordar lo que había sucedido hace 2 años.

* * *

 ** _FlashBack_**

 _Neji regresaba de su entrenamiento final con su sensei. Su prueba para Jounin sería en dos días y le habían indicado que no practicará nada en absoluto, 24 horas antes de su prueba, así que ese día, lo dedicó a entrenar, hasta que su chakra fuera sólo el necesario para caminar._

 _No mostraba su agotamiento, sólo porque se había acostumbrado a llevar el porte de un Hyuga._

 _Estaba a unos metros de llegar al recinto del Clan, cuando sintió unos brazos en su vientre, acorralando sus brazos también. Estaba por enfrentarse a su rival, cuando bajó la mirada y visualizó una malla verdosa._

— _¡Neji, amigo! —no cambió su semblante serio pero, internamente se preguntaba como ellos, siendo tan opuestos, podían ser amigos._

— _Suéltalo o enloquecerá, Lee —su amiga de chongos salió a su defensa._

— _Tenten —saludó, sabiendo que su amigo se enojaría al ignorarlo—, que gusto volver a verlos._

— _Les dije que era mala idea, debes estar cansado por tu entrenamiento, pero fue nuestro sensei el que organizó todo esto. No podía decir que no._

 _Neji se tensó en su lugar, aún con Rock Lee abrazándolo efusivamente. Si Gai se encontraba con ellos y todavía no salía a saludar, era probable que quisiera caerle de sorpresa._

 _Y cómo si hubiera presionado un botón mágico, algo en su cabeza hizo clic y en un segundo, elevó su rostro al cielo, justo en el instante en que su antiguo maestro, caía disparado sobre él con los brazos extendidos y los ojos llorosos._

— _¡Neji! —su sensei los había aplastado a ambos, y se había levantado como si nada hubiera ocurrido—. No sabes el gusto que nos da que te prepares para tu crecimiento como Shinobi, estamos todos muy orgullosos de que tu llama de la juventud nunca se extingue, y para celebrarlo…_

— _Iremos a festejar tu juventud —los pelinegros gritaron con emoción y Tenten sólo había sonreído, uniéndose a la petición._

— _Es una agradable sorpresa, pero no creo que eso sea una buena idea._

 _La verdad es que estaba muy agotado y siempre que salía con ellos, había aprendido que debía hacerlo estando con energía extra, para aguantar todas sus jugarretas._

 _Dio unos pasos hacia su hogar y escuchó a Gai._

— _Neji, si no vienes con nosotros, llevaremos la fiesta hasta tu hogar —dijo con firmeza su ex sensei._

 _Detuvo su andar. Si irrumpían en los territorios Hyuga, todos en la mansión principal y secundaria, armarían un alboroto de los grandes. No dejaría que eso sucediera, su tío y su prima no estarían felices por eso._

 _Suspiró derrotado._

— _¿A dónde iremos?  
_

 _Todo había salido mal._

— _Discuuulpe veterable, eh… —Neji se interrumpió a sí mismo, presentía que había omitido algo en su disculpa, pero no podía recordar lo que era. Movió sus manos en el aire con un gesto vago, tratando así de hacer memoria, pero la anciana con la que había tropezado ya se había ido._

 _Negó con la cabeza y siguió tambaleándose, entre las calles de su adorada aldea._

 _Un par de saludos, sonrisas forzadas y tropiezos más tarde, Neji llegó a su destino, a su hogar._

 _Saludó a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, según él, de manera normal, y creyendo que no levantaba sospecha, entró a su habitación._

— _Neji —unos golpes en su puerta le hicieron saltar en su lugar._

— _¿Eh?, ¿Quién…?_

— _Soy yo, Hanabi. Creí que eras un genio —le dijo ella, burlándose—, no hay suficiente agua en algunas bañeras, iba a revisar la tuya pero nos habían dicho que estarías de misión hoy, con tu antiguo grupo de perdedores. Averigua si tienes y avísame, Otôsan no está hoy._

 _El castaño ni siquiera había escuchado el parloteo de su prima menor. Estaba muy cansado y necesitaba con urgencia un café muy cargado, pero también necesitaba una buena ducha._

 _Empezó a quitarse la ropa, mientras tenía cuidado de no caer por su mal estado. Maldijo en voz baja. Se culpó mil veces, por dejarse arrastrar por sus amigos a tan bochornosa situación._

 _Aventó la última prenda, la que cubría su sexo y con paso lento, se acercó a su propio baño._

 _A unos pasos de llegar, la puerta se abrió de repente y su prima, Hinata, salió de ahí, con pasos rápidos y el rostro en dirección al suelo, secándose su largo cabello azul con una mano y con la otra, sostenía una toalla alrededor de su pecho, cubriendo su cuerpo. Tarareaba una canción, y estaba tan concentrada en secar su melena, que no se percató de que su primo estaba frente a ella y caminaba en su dirección._

 _Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro, ya era tarde._

 _Sus cuerpos, totalmente desnudos, habían entrado en contacto, frente a frente y sin tapujo alguno._

 _Aleteaban con sus manos, tratando de tocar el cuerpo del otro para separarse, pero el poco pudor y pena que aún tenían, se los impidió._

 _Balbucearon un par de cosas imposibles de descifrar y finalmente, Hinata se desmayó en sus brazos, para sorpresa de Neji. No sólo era extraño todo lo que había ocurrido, su prima ya no se prestaba a los desmayos, pero a pesar de eso, se encontraba contra su cuerpo, desnuda, mojada, inconsciente e inoportuna._

— _Escogió un muy mal momento para regresar a los viejos hábitos —susurró Neji, cargando el cuerpo de Hinata en sus brazos._

 ** _FlashBack_**

* * *

Despertó, cuando un olor a su comida favorita llegó hasta su nariz.

Alzó su rostro del borde de la tina, y echó un vistazo a su baño. Se había quedado dormido mientras recordaba el incidente.

Iba a cambiarse y averiguar de donde provenía el olor y quien era el responsable, pero notó que cierta parte de su anatomía, también había despertado.

Gruñendo, se adentró en la tina y solucionó su problema.

Ya habría tiempo para pensar en el platillo que se preparaba y lo seducía.

* * *

Iba y venía de un lugar a otro en la cocina, un poco más de trabajo y todo estaría listo para cuando Neji despertara.

Ensimismada en lo que hacía, no notó que cierto castaño la observaba, detrás del marco de la puerta.

Estaba dando los toques finales al postre, cuando se debatió en su cabeza entre despertar a su primo o esperarlo, y que todo lo que había preparado, se enfriara. Miró al suelo, mordiéndose el labio, indecisa.

Quería hablar con él, para disculparse y verlo a los ojos, sin pena ni bochorno.

Colocó sus manos en la pequeña barra donde preparó la comida, recargando su peso en sus brazos y suspiró. El vestido que se había puesto para moverse mejor, se le había subido un poco, enseñando sus largas piernas casi por completo.

—Huele muy bien, Hinata-sama —escuchó a Neji decirle desde su espalda. Su piel se erizó, al sentir su aliento acariciarle el oído.

Giró su rostro lo suficiente para ver el perfil del rostro de su primo, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir la calidez que desprendía y notando como los brazos de su primo, bajaban hasta acorralarla entre su cuerpo y la barrita de la cocina. Miró los labios del chico y mordió los suyos, el vapor que salía de la estufa sólo hacía la atmósfera más calurosa.

Recordó el incidente con su primo, y cerró los ojos, al invocar la dureza de sus músculos al chocar contra ella. El aroma de Neji la hizo exhalar con brusquedad.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó él, dándose cuenta de las reacciones de su prima, sin saber que era él quien las provocaba.

—¿Eh? —Hinata abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que Neji la había acorralado, sólo para tomar un poco de la comida que estaba haciendo—, estoy… —no sabía que contestar, físicamente estaba bien, pero algo sentía, una necesidad de entrar en contacto con otra piel, con la piel de su primo.

—¿Está...? —Neji no entendía nada de lo que pasaba con ella.

—Te preparé una cena. Pasamos mi prueba para Jounin —sonrió forzada, tratando de cambiar el tema.

—¡Sí! —festejó Neji, cargando a su prima, y girando por toda la cocina.

* * *

—Todo quedó excelente, Hinata-sama.

—Gracias, Neji-niisan —sonrió.

—Debemos festejar su aprobación —su prima parpadeó visiblemente confundida—. Hizo esto para mí, pero la que aprobó fue usted —le recordó—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo que la complazca? —preguntó el castaño, inocente.

—Yo… —Hinata no sabía como empezar, y sentía sus mejillas arder, traicionándola frente a él. Por su mente pasaron miles de opciones donde él la complacía—, quería disculparme —confesó apenada.

—No comprendo a que se debe su disculpa —indicó.

—En aquella vez, donde tú y yo… —su voz se negó a salir.

—¿Habla de nuestro incidente en el baño? —indagó Neji, sorprendiendo a su prima por la soltura con la que hablaba del tema—. Despreocúpese por eso, mi cuerpo a olvidado la textura de su piel —dijo sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de delatar.

—Neji-nii —vio a su primo levantarse y agradecerle por la comida.

—Tengo que ir a mi habitación, disculpe.

Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, Hinata se negaba a la idea de que su tacto fuera olvidado tan pronto.

Respiró hondo y siguió a su guardián, maldiciéndose. Había querido pedirle disculpas y que olvidara su encuentro, pero al saber que eso había sucedido, se sentía tremendamente ofendida. No sabía con exactitud que quería, sin embargo, su primo tendría que explicar una cosa.

* * *

—¿Sí? —preguntó Neji, asomando su rostro por su puerta, al escuchar a alguien tocar—. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

—Quiero preguntarte algo —desvío su vista de la de él.

—¿Ahora? Estaba pensando en salir a…

—¿Has estado con otra mujer? —soltó Hinata, con prisa en tener una respuesta, sonrojándose por lo brusca que había salido su pregunta. Al ver la expresión de Neji, se arrepintió de inmediato. Ella no era nadie para hacer ese tipo de cuestiones y menos a su primo, pero un arrebato había crecido en su pecho, quería saber, aunque eso estaba mal.

—¿Qué? —él era un genio para muchas cosas, menos para los sentimientos. Abrió la puerta por completo, dejando ver su abdomen al descubierto, sin comprender a su prima.

—¡Neji-nii! —se dio la vuelta y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, él sólo hacía que su temperatura corporal subiera y no se daba cuenta de eso.

—Hinata-sama, el día de hoy, no logro entenderla —el chico colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la peliazul, sintiendo el pequeño temblor que le provocó.

—No importa, disculpa. No debí haber preguntado —quiso quitar los largos y fuertes dedos de Neji de su piel, pero él fue más rápido.

—Espere —Neji apegó su pecho a la espalda de su protegida, adivinando que en cualquier momento saldría huyendo de ahí, sus brazos rodeaban el pecho de su prima.

—N-nissan —todos los colores subieron al rostro de Hinata, sus piernas estaban por dejarla caer al suelo.

—No te vayas —la peliazul desistió de irse, al escucharlo. No sólo el tono de voz de Neji había cambiado, su abrazo ahora era mucho más apretado. Algo que era muy importante, no le había hablado de usted, ni usado honoríficos.

El genio Hyuga, caminó hacia atrás, llevando a Hinata con él.

* * *

La había liberado de la prisión que su brazos habían formado, cuando ella relajo su postura, y se sentó en su cama.

Pasaron varios minutos así, ella miraba el suelo, sonrojada y él la observaba desde una pared cercana a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

El flequillo de su prima le impedía mirar su rostro, y eso no le gustaba.

—No —respondió, tratando de seguir con la conversación y entender a lo que su prima quería llegar.

—¿No? —repitió ella sin entender a lo que se refería, mirándolo.

—Cuando llegó, me preguntó algo íntimo —recordó a su chica, devolviéndole la mirada con intensidad—. Mi respuesta es no —la seriedad de su voz, secó la garganta de su oyente.

Carraspeo incómoda, Neji le había respondido y se alegraba, aunque se sentía culpable, al haber actuado como una chiquilla adolescente.

—No importa, Neji-niisan —añadió, mirando en dirección contraria a su guardián—, no debe ser de mi incumbencia.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo preguntó? —demandó saber—. Si no era su incumbencia, ¿por qué mencionarlo? —se acercó hasta ella, quedando a un paso de su cuerpo.

—Y-yo… —comentó nerviosa.

—Aunque no sé porqué dijo "con otra" —Neji terminó la distancia que había entre ellos, haciendo que Hinata se recostara en su cama, colocando sus brazos a los costados de ella, viendo como abría grande sus ojos—, si no he estado antes con usted —susurró en su oído.

—N-no me refería, a eso —dijo removiéndose inquieta bajo él.

—Explíqueme —pidió con dulzura.

—Yo… —el aroma de Neji llegó hasta ella, haciéndola olvidar lo que estaba por decir—… sólo me pregunté, porqué me habías olvidado tan rápido —se alarmó al escucharse—, me refiero a el incidente —entrecerró sus ojos—, es que —suspiró—, yo no lo he olvidado.

—Tampoco yo —dijo él antes de unir sus labios.

* * *

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó la ojiperla.

—Porque eres hermosa —confesó, observando el cuerpo curvilíneo y desnudo de su prima.

Después del primer beso que Neji le robó, no hubo lugar para más dudas ni esperas. Hinata nunca olvidaría la sensación de libertad y amor, que los labios del castaño le habían hecho sentir. Supo que había estado afligida ese tiempo, no por la pena de haberse encontrado con el cuerpo sin ropa de su primo, sino por la huella imborrable que había dejado en ella y que no quería olvidar. Anhelaba con rozar la piel de Neji con la suya, una vez más.

Por eso no lo había detenido cuando la besó, ni cuando la despojó de sus prendas, ni cuando se deshizo de las suyas. No quería ni podía detenerlo.

Ahora que estaban de frente, sin tapujos, veía a Neji sonreír, regalándole un poco de confianza.

—También eres muy atractivo, niisan —rio con suavidad.

Ambos sonrieron, felices de saberse merecedores del afecto del otro.

—Ni en mis mejores sueños pasaba esto —soltó el guardián, no creyendo que su prima sentía el mismo deseo y cariño por él.

—Es porque esto no es un sueño —besó su barbilla—, es la realidad.

Neji juntó su frente con la de Hinata, acariciando su nariz con la suya, mirando los ojos que eran iguales a los suyos, pero que transmitían calidez, sólo desviaba su vista a los labios de ella. Aquellos labios tan suaves.

Mientras recargaba su peso en su codo izquierdo, con su mano libre, dibujó mil historias sobre el vientre de su prima, sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada. Quería perderse y enloquecerse sin dejar de mirarla, al tiempo en el que él también le mostraba su amor, complaciéndola.

Hinata únicamente posó sus manos sobre el cabello castaño, deslizando sus dedos con suavidad, en forma de caricias.

Neji subió con lentitud sus dedos, hasta llegar al nacimiento de los senos de la peliazul, sus pezones lo llamaban, suplicando su inmediata atención. Sus dedos rozaron aquellos rosados manjares, escuchando la entrecortada respiración de Hinata.

Besó sus labios con energía, pidiendo en silencio la ansiada danza de lenguas que tanto esperaba. Cuando ella le dio acceso, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios.

La besaba como sólo lo hacía en fantasías, recorrió su piel con la delicadeza con la que se trata a una flor.

Era incomprensible para Hinata la forma de Neji de tocar su piel, y la manera tan distinta en como la besaba. La volvería loca.

El genio Hyuga dejó los labios de su musa, explorando su cuello, dejando húmedos besos por su camino, mordiendo sin mucha fuerza el hombro ajeno.

Cuando llegó a los pechos de Hinata la miró, viendo sus ojos entrecerrados y su sonrojo, no pudo contenerse más y devoró ambos montes. Lamia, besaba y mordía con hambre de ellos, su lengua los masajeaba con anhelo, su paga, era escuchar los gemidos que empezaban a nacer de lo más profundo de su mujer.

Ella no podía pensar en nada, lo único que pudo hacer, fue enredar sus dedos en la cabellera de su primo, incitándolo a seguir.

Al sentirla retorcerse, Neji se obligó a detenerse, sus manos descendieron hasta las piernas de ella, separándolas con cuidado, colocándose entre ellas.

Hinata suspiró con frustración al no sentir a su guardián, pero dejó escapar un jadeo cuando sintió como su zona íntima era recorrida por una humedad ajena a ella. Neji se había colado en lo más privado e íntimo de su cuerpo, y parecía no querer detenerse nunca. Sentía los labios y lengua de su amante recorrer su entrada, brindándole un placer que no había conocido antes.

Dejó que los sonidos que nacían de su garganta, salieran a la superficie, llenando el lugar de sus constantes gemidos.

Neji estaba hipnotizado con la humedad de su intimidad, estaba seguro que si el cielo tuviera sabor, sería parecido al exquisito néctar que salía del interior de su chica. Quería más, quería que ella rozara la locura y la inconsciencia de una profunda pasión, él sería el encargado de eso.

Con algo de cautela, invitó a dos de sus largos dedos a unirse a su atención, en la sensible y deliciosa zona de su prima.

Hinata había olvidado la gravedad, y sostenía la sábana bajo ella con fuerza, aferrándose al borde de la cama como si su vida dependiera de eso. Un poco más y tenía la certeza de que tocaría el paraíso con sus manos.

Su cuerpo empezaba a doblarse por la mitad, sin previo aviso y sin autorización.

Neji se detuvo entonces, ambos tenían que alcanzar el clímax, pero lo harían juntos.

Subió con rapidez hasta los labios de su prima, demandando pasión en el beso y colocando sus manos sobre la cadera de su diosa.

La miró, grabando en su memoria aquel rostro, descompuesto por el placer sentido, y deseando el que continuaba. Hinata levantó sus piernas y las enredó con suavidad en la cadera de Neji, esperando el siguiente paso.

Se sorprendió al notar que ella sólo lo esperaba, con suplica en los ojos y sus piernas rodeándolo.

—Hinata —dijo, embelesado por la belleza y la aprobación de ella.

Tomó su miembro, que desde el primer beso había despertado, y lo guio hasta el interior de Hinata. Robando no sólo la virginidad de la ojiperla, también apoderándose de la voz de ambos al sentir como se unían, al sentir como Neji se enterraba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Esperaron a que el placer que sintieron al unirse, se disipara lo suficiente para dejarlos continuar.

Se miraron, mientras decían el nombre del otro y el frenesí volvió a ellos.

Neji se retiró casi por completo, y se hundió en ella un segundo después. La estreches y calidez de Hinata, apretaban su miembro de manera desgarradora. Su cordura había sido olvidada y el deseo, de la mano con el placer, había invadido hasta el último rincón de los dos seres.

El castaño repitió la acción, entrando y saliendo de Hinata, cada vez a mayor velocidad y profundidad.

Hinata no controlaba los jadeos que salían de sus labios, sentir a Neji dentro de ella, compartiendo un vaivén nuevo e irresistible. Sin evitarlo, colocó sus manos en la espalda del hombre, rasguño la piel que tenía al alcance, no sabiendo que más hacer, no pudiendo controlar el placer.

Neji la tomó de la cintura, hundiendo también sus dedos sobre Hinata.

Faltaba poco.

Bajó el ritmo de sus embestidas y se recostó en la cama, dejando a Hinata sobre él. Aún unidos, tomó las nalgas de la peliazul, ayudándola a moverse.

Ella pareció comprender, pues recargo sus manos sobre el pecho de Neji y se levantó unos centímetros, dejándose caer un tanto brusca pero acertada. Su espalda se curvaba al momento de elevarse, haciendo la vista de Neji mucho más alucinante.

—Neji —gritó, sintiendo a su cuerpo tensarse y convulsionarse de placer.

Al percatarse del final, Neji se sentó con Hinata encima, llegando al orgasmo con ella, al tiempo que besaba su hombro y la abrazaba posesivamente de la cintura.

Sintió a Hinata apretando su miembro una última vez.

Ambos se invocaron al mismo tiempo.

El castaño se recostó, sin fuerza alguna. Hinata se recostó en el pecho de él, tratando de respirar con normalidad.

* * *

En el buro de Neji, descansaba una vela que llegaba a su fin, a poco de extinguirse. La había prendido antes de que su prima apareciera y cambiará todo. Había sido la única testigo del nacimiento de un amor, la entrega de una pasión y la decisión de no separarse jamás.

* * *

 **Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Ya sé, matenme por no estar actualizando mis fanfics, pero este es un regalo que le debo a una amiga muy especial, y tenía que entregarlo desde hace meses.**

 **Mikashimota Z, eto es para ti, exclusiva y solamente para ti. Te lo debía, perdona que se haya retrasado tanto. Espero que te guste, traté de hacerlo en una forma que demuestre la pasión de estos dos, y al saber que el lemon es una de tus debilidades, pues que mejor que combinar ambas cosas.**

 **Gracias a las personas que se tomen el tiempo de leer, o dejar Fav/review.**

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Kishimoto el cruel.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, no le hice más historia porque quería que se concentrara en la parte de cachondeo.**_

 **¡Besitos en la frente para todas!  
**


End file.
